1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display processing.
2. Background Information
Many consumer and industrial appliances include user interfaces that allow users to monitor and/or control their operation. An important part of such an interface is the on-screen display (OSD). Examples of appliances in the consumer market that may use OSD include video monitors, flat-panel displays, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), DVD and videotape players, and other appliances from wristwatches to sewing machines to refrigerators.
It is desirable to support the display of proportionally spaced characters in an OSD application.